Naruto Kart!
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Naruto e cia numa corrida, Haku na nuvenzinha, servindo de juíz XD  Baseado no jogo Mario Kart, mas quem não conhece pode ler também. XD [Não aperte o botão vermelho! 8D]


Hanna- Yo! XD Bem, já jogaram Mario kart? Não? Bem, ao menos já devem ter ouvido falar, né? uu' Yeah, então da pra ter uma idéia a respeito da fic. XD É bem baseado no jogo mesmo. Não liguem se os personagens do anime estiverem em karts de personagens do jogo que não combinam com eles... XD

Se não conhece o jogo, leia igual XD

-Nem Naruto e cia, nem Mario Kart me pertencem uù.-

Explicando um pouco do jogo "Mario Kart": É uma corrida, onde os participantes podem pegar "coisas" no meio do caminho para tocar no oponente e passa-lo para trás. E cada um tem um ataque diferente dos demais. (Se alguém tiver um resumo melhor, eu agradeço... ¬¬')

_Itálico- pensamento._

Blabla –fala normal.

**A pista em que eles vão correr é "O circuito do Lee" (Luigi Circuit) **

**(Os nomes que aparecem em 1º são os que dirigem. Os 2ºs nomes são os que "atacam" os adversários. Os nomes entre "()" são os dos personagens originais do jogo).**

Kart 1 (Mario e Luigi)- Gaara e Lee XDD

Kart 2 (Peach e Daisy)- Sakura e Ino

Kart 3 (Yoshi e Birdo)- Kankurou e Tenten

Kart 4 (Baby Mario e Baby Luigi)- Sasuke e Naruto

Kart 5 (Toad e Toadette)- Neji e Hinata

Kart 6 (Koopa e Paratroopa)- Temari e Shikamaru

Kart 7 (Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong)- Kiba e Shino

Kart 8 (Bowser e Bowser Jr.)- Itachi e Tobi

Kart 9 (Wario e Waluigi)- Sasori e Deidara

Em cima da nuvenzinha, anunciando os vencedores, números de voltas, regras e etc. –Haku

**Naruto Kart! \o/**

Haku- Antes de vocês começarem, eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas. \o.o

Concorrentes- -Conversando sem prestar a mínima atenção nele-

Haku- ... ¬¬'

Naruto- Já disse que eu quero dirigir, Sasuke!

Sasuke- Pois eu ainda não quero morrer! Eu dirijo!

Lee- Gaara-san, vai ser muito bom fazer dupla com vc! n.n

Gaara-... u///u

Haku- Hey...

Sakura- HÁ! O meu vestido é muito mais lindo que o seu:3

Ino- É nada, seu boto cor-de-rosa ¬¬

Haku- _Eu achava que esse ia ser um trabalho fácil..._

Tobi- Itachi-san, esses botões lembram os botões do jogo da nave espacial cósmica 8)

Itachi- ... Eu dirijo. oo'

Haku- -Tomando chá enquanto espera por silêncio.-

Sasori- Deidara, pela última vez, EU dirijo.

Deidara- Porque, danna? T.T

Sasori- An... Se eu dirigir, você poderá atacar os outros com suas esculturas de argila.

Deidara- Feito! °-°

Haku- _Yeah, talvez o espaço da fic acabe logo e eu possa ir pra casa..._

Shikamaru- zzzzzz

Temari- Sem dúvidas, EU vou dirigir ¬¬

Naruto- HEY! Vamos começar ou não?!

Haku- -Dormindo junto com o Shikamaru-

Naruto- ¬¬'

Haku- Ah? Que? -.- Bem, eu tenho que explicar as regras! \o.o

Shino- Isso. Sempre é necessário regras.

Kiba- ¬¬'

Haku- É bem simples. Quem chegar primeiro vence. Não é necessário que seja jogo limpo. Pode atacar, trapacear, explodir os inimigos –Nesse momento, Deidara grita um "YES"!- ...¬¬ Só não vale tentar me subornar, eu ñ sou subornável u.u' E mais uma coisa: Dentro do porta luvas de cada kart tem um controle com um botão verde e um vermelho. Se precisarem da minha ajuda ou tiverem um problema, apertem o botão verde que eu aparecerei. NÃO APERTEM DE MANEIRA NENHUMA O BOTÃO VERMELHO!

Todos- Pq? o.ò

Haku- Pq não. -.- Não é difícil segurar a curiosidade um pouco, né?

Naruto- -Já ia apertar o botão vermelho, mas é impedido por Sasuke- Nhaaa...! T-T

Haku- ... –Gota- Bem, fiquem a postos, a corrida vai começar. –Senta na nuvenzinha e vai pra frente dos karts com a sinaleira-

3...

2...

1...

0!

Largaram. Sasori e Deidara em 1ºs. Gaara e Lee em 2ºs e Temari e Shikamaru (que quase caiu do kart por estar dormindo) em 3ºs.

Haku- Kiba...

Kiba- Que que é, gatinha? 8D

Haku- ... Você está pisando no freio, e não no acelerador.

Kiba- Oh... o.o'

Shino- -Esconde o rosto com a mão, devido a vergonha.-

Er... Depois desse ridículo contratempo, voltemos à corrida n.n'

Os corredores chegaram à primeira linha de "caixinhas mágicas". Sasori e Deidara foram os primeiros a pegar uma "caixa"

Deidara- Un! Olha só Danna! Um cogumelo! 8D

Sasori- Cogumelo em uma corrida? O.õ Pra que diabos isso vai ser útil?

Deidara- Talvez seja um cogumelo venenoso, pra gente tocar nos adversários o.ô –Olhou para trás, onde estavam agora Sasuke e Naruto, que haviam passado os outros e se encontravam quase na cola de Deidara e Sasori.- É, deve ser isso! 8D

Haku- -olhando de longe- Na verdade, o cogumelo...! o.o

Deidara- \o/ -Tocou o cogumelo na dupla adversária, que, ao sentir o efeito, acelerou rapidamente, deixando a dupla de artistas comendo poeira- O.O (Hanna- O cogumelo dá velocidade ao competidor XD)

Sasori- O.o Putz, o garoto da nuvenzinha podia ter avisado. ¬¬

Haku- ¬¬'

Naruto- Yay! Eu não sei como foi que isso aconteceu, mas eu gostei 8)

Sasuke- Fecha o bico, nós vamos passar por uma caixa, prepara pra pegar.

Naruto- Ok! o7

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Gaara e Lee estavam em 4º. Lee olhou para trás, dando de cara com Kankurou e Tenten, que estavam em 5º. Ambas duplas pegam uma caixa. Lee conseguiu uma... banana. (A banana faz com que os concorrentes escorreguem. XD) Tenten havia pego uma estrela.

Tenten- O que é que eu faço com isso? o.õ

Kankurou- Sei lá. O.o

Gaara- Lee, o que você conseguiu?

Lee- Um cacho de bananas. .-.'

Gaara- ... Toque neles, provavelmente vai fazer com que eles escorreguem.

Lee- Ok! –Lee tocou o cacho de banana em Kankurou e Tenten. Kankurou não conseguiu desviar a tempo, por isso acabou derrapando. Tenten quase caiu do kart, sendo obrigada a se segurar no pescoço do companheiro, fazendo com que a estrela saísse de suas mãos, caindo sobre os dois.

E...

**VUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH** (Imaginem uma musiquinha bem tosca no fundo)

O kart, Tenten e Kankurou começaram a brilhar em um dourado bem chamativo. Passaram rapidamente, encostando levemente em Lee e Gaara.

No mínimo toque dos adversários, Gaara e Lee capotaram, e o kart deu um mortal no ar.

Gaara e Lee- x.x

Haku- -Olhando de longe- o.o Eu é que não vou concertar essa bagunça sem ser chamado u.ú'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Itachi e Tobi estavam em 6º lugar, a dupla trocou suas posições, Tobi ficou no volante enquanto Itachi se encarregava de revidar ao ataque que recebia de Shino. Corajosamente, Itachi foi para o ataque, mandando um... Cogumelo. ¬¬

Shino- ARGHHHHHHHHH -Quase caiu do carro, devido ao "disparo" repentino que ele deu, passando rapidamente pelos akatsuki's, que agora tomavam a 7ª posição..-

Tobi e Itachi- O.O –Antes que pudessem se recuperar do "choque", com o som de um trovão, ambos, acompanhados do kart, ficam do tamanho da polegarzinha.

Hinata e Neji, passam por eles. Os dois estavam em seu tamanho normal.

Neji- Um gênio como eu não vai ficar de retarda talho. U.ú (O raio faz com que TODOS os oponentes fiquem pequeninos, exceto os que o aplicaram.)

Hinata- Se-será que foi o raio que fez isso com eles, Neji nii-san?

Neji- Pouco importa. Vamos, temos uma corrida pra ganhar. \o –Acelerou, passando vários adversários, tomando a 4ª posição. Logo, todos os outros voltaram ao seu tamanho normal.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Temari- Af, não acredito que nós fomos passados pelo Naruto e pelo Deidara! ò.ó

Shikamaru- zzz...

Temari- ACORDA INFELIZ!

Shika- Já to acordado! OO'

Temari- Ah! Olha lá o nosso golpe de sorte! Uma caixa solitária! Prepare-se para pegá-la!

Shika- Temari, normalmente as caixas estão sempre juntas em uma linha, é meio estranho essa estar sozinha o.o Não sei se é seguro pega-la. O.o

Temari- Cala a boca e pega a caixa, ok?! ¬¬

Shika- o.o

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sasuke- Aliás, o que é que você pegou na caixa, Naruto?

Naruto- Uma caixa falsa pra enganar os adversários 8D Eu imagino que ela exploda a pessoa que a pegar. Eu deixei ela sozinha, talvez tivesse sido melhor tê-la deixado numa linha junto com as caixas verdadeiras, pra poder camuflar, né?

Sasuke-... Será que alguém vai pegar aquela caixa? ¬¬

**BUUUUUUUUM**

Naruto e Sasuke- O.o?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku- -Bebendo uma limonada enquanto descansa numa rede-

Hanna- Haku... ¬¬

Haku- Que? u.ù

Hanna- Você deveria estar de olho na corrida.

Haku- Nhá, pra que? .-.

Hanna- Pode acontecer algo a um dos competidores o-o

Haku- Eles tem o botão verde pra isso.

Hanna- Mas e se eles apertarem o vermelho?

Haku- E quem seria idiota o suficiente para isso?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tobi- Itachi-san, pra que serve esse botão? 8)

Itachi- Tobi, NÃ- O.O!

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM²**

Itachi e Tobi reaparecem misteriosamente, sentados em bancos, perto de Haku.

Haku- É... Minha pergunta acaba de ser respondida.

Tobi- Gostei! \o/

Itachi- --'

Tobi- Haku-san, quando a gente volta pra corrida? n.n

Haku- Vocês não voltam pra corrida, estão desclassificados. ¬¬

Itachi- E pq, fadinha?! ò.ó

Haku- EPA! Fadinha não! Eu to com trauma disso! O.ó Além do mais, Eu disse pra ninguém apertar o botão vermelho!

Itachi- E porque diabos você põe um botão lá se ninguém pode apertar nele?! Ò.ó

Haku- Eu queria ver quantas duplas seriam idiotas o suficiente pra fazer isso! Ò.Ó

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM³**

Aparecem Deidara e Sasori.

Haku- ¬¬

Sasori- Ok! Porque diabos puseram o botão vermelho lá se ele fazia o carro explodir?! Ò.Ó

Tobi- Pra ver quantas duplas seriam idiotas o suficiente pra apertar o botão 8) Vocês são os segundos. n.n

Deidara- Un, foi uma bela explosão! \o/ -Coberto de fuligem-

Haku- ... Licença, eu tenho que trabalhar uú –Ele se move em cima da nuvenzinha, indo em direção da linha de chegada, deixando abaixada a placa de "última volta".- (Na verdade, tem três voltas, mas a minha imaginação limitada resolveu diminuir o número XD)

Pela linha passam rapidamente Sasuke e Naruto em 1º, Neji e Hinata em 2º, Kankurou e Tenten em 3º, Kiba e Shino em 4º, Sakura e Ino em 5º e...

Mais nada. O.o

Haku- Ta faltando duas duplas o.õ –Começou a sobrevoar o local, até achar Gaara e Lee desmaiados, e um pouco mais a frente, Temari e Shikamaru, também desmaiados.

Haku- -Gota-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Haku²- Tem certeza que estão bem? –Haku fez um clone, o original foi atender à Temari e Shikamaru, e o clone foi cuidar de Gaara e Lee

Lee- Hai! Arigatô, Haku-san! n-n

Gaara- ...Ta, vamos continuar logo. –E sem falar mais nada, os dois partiram, com Lee acenando freneticamente para Haku.

Haku²- n.n' **PUF** –O clone sumiu.-

Temari- maldito seja o infeliz que pôs essa armadilha! U.ú

Haku- Acho melhor vocês se apressarem, os outros competidores já estão na metade do curso da 2ª e última volta o.o

Temari- PUTXX QUE O PARXXX

Haku- _Meus pobres ouvidos... x.x_

Shikamaru- Hm... Haku, por acaso há algum atalho por aqui?

Haku- Há sim, mas essa não é uma informação que eu possa dar...

Temari- -Olhar assustadoramente tenebroso pro Haku-

Haku- Entra pela esquerda no túnel que ta no meio das árvores! OO

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ino e Sakura acabam de passar por uma caixa, que é pega pela loira.

Sakura- Nhá, não tem ninguém aqui perto, não vamos ter quem atacar...

Ino- Sakura. O.o

Sakura- Fala, porquinha.

Ino- Então, o que eu faço com isso? T.T' –Mostra uma bomba que estava prestes a explodir.

Sakura- O.O' –Aperta o botão verde, fazendo com que o Haku aparecesse automaticamente ao lado delas.

Haku- Sim? oô

Sakura- -Toca a bomba pra ele- Er... Presente! 8D' –Acelera, deixando o garoto pra trás.

Haku- Oh meu Deus... oo

**BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM**

Ino- Isso foi maldade -.-

Sakura- Nem, isso foi vingança por ele quase ter matado o Sasuke-kun o.ó

Ino- OQUE?! Ora, então foi bem feito pra ele, mesmo! ò,ó

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Hinata- Ne-neji nii-san! Estamos em 5º lugar! T.T

Neji- Eu posso ter os olhos brancos, mas ainda consigo enxergar, Hinata. ¬¬ A coisa realmente triste foi ter sido passado pela Sakura e pela Ino. u.ú

Os Hyuugas passam por uma caixa, e Hinata a pega delicadamente.

Neji- HÁ! Estou vendo as duas! ò.ó É bom que você tenha pego algo que possa atingi-las.

Hinata- É... É um cartão oo'

Neji- Um CARTÃO?! OO

Hinata- H-hai! -.- Está escrito "especial" o.o

Nesse exato momento, Haku, coberto de fuligem, aparece do nada, ao lado de Hinata.

Haku- Menina sortuda, você acabou de ganhar o seu ataque especial. 8D

Hinata- Céus, você está bem? O.O

Haku- Detalhes depois. n.n' Agora, quer saber o que esse cartão é capaz de fazer?

Hinata- Hai! o.o

Haku- Você usa o Byakugan, né?

Hinata- É.

Haku- Então... –Ele dá um sorrisinho sádico.- Segure o cartão na mão direita, aponte para a Sakura e para a Ino, e diga "Byakugan".

Hinata- Byakugan! –Uma onda de luz branca fortíssima passa por eles, chegando em Sakura e Ino, fazendo com que elas fiquem "cegas" por algum tempo, perdendo o controle do carro, que capota.

Hinata e Neji- OO

Haku- è.é

Neji- O Byakugan não é assim oO

Haku- Foi uma variação pra ficar mais útil para a corrida. Mas o que importa é que elas bateram. 8D

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kiba e Shino estavam em 3º lugar, fazendo uma corrida acirrada com Kankurou e Tenten.

Ambos passam por caixas, mas só Shino consegue pegar uma.

Kiba- E o que é que você conseguiu, cara?

Shino- Um casco vermelho.

Kiba- Casco? oO

Shino- É, um casco de tartaruga o.o

Kiba- ... Ah, dane-se, toca neles!

Shino joga o casco, mas por azar, (ou péssima mira...) o casco vai para o lado esquerdo. Quando a dupla achou que havia desperdiçado sua chance, o casco, repentinamente, como se fosse um prego atraído pelo imã, vai para o lado de Kankurou e Tenten, batendo nos dois, que derraparam e ficaram pra trás. (o casco vermelho segue a pessoa à frente e bate nela XD A menos que a pessoa consiga manobrar na hora H)

Kiba- YEAH! 2º lugar!

Shino- ...

Kiba- Que foi, cara? Comemora:D

Shino- Sei não... Alegria de pobre dura pouco...

Kiba- Ah, qual é? O que é que pode dar errado?

Eles batem de frente com uma caixa falsa, que explode.

Em seguida, foram passados por Kankurou e Tenten que haviam se recuperado rapidamente, Neji e Hinata e Gaara e Lee.

Kiba- Quem dera você acertasse desse jeito os números da mega-sena. ¬¬

Shino- Dá pra continuarmos?

Kiba- O pneu furou ú.u

Shino aperta o botão verde, e Haku aparece.

Haku- Hoje é o dia... ¬¬'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Os competidores estavam prestes a chegar... Faltava pouco para a corrida acabar.

A ordem era a seguinte: Sasuke e Naruto em 1ºs, Kankurou e Tenten em 2ºs, Neji e Hinata em 3ºs, Gaara e Lee em 4ºs, Kiba e Shino (que já haviam voltado a corrida) em 5ºs, Sakura e Ino em 6ªs e Temari e Shikamaru... Anh... Sei lá, não encontro eles o.õ

Os competidores estavam bem perto uns dos outros, e eles passam pela última linha de caixas da corrida. Como que por milagre, todos conseguem pegar uma caixa.

Naruto- Putz... Uma banana? -.-' –Tocou a banana na direção dos competidores, que desviaram facilmente.

Hinata- Banana também ó.ò – Largou a banana no meio do caminho, que também foi facilmente desviada.

Kiba- Deixa eu ver se adivinho... Banana? ¬¬

Shino- Quem dera você acertasse desse jeito os números da mega-sena. XD

Ino- Pô, to achando que aquelas caixas só tinham banana. ¬¬ -Com uma banana na mão.-

Gaara- Banana? ¬¬

Lee- É amarelo, mas não é banana. 8D –Lee ativou a estrela, fazendo o carro andar muito mais rápido.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam prestes a cruzar a linha de chegada.

Itachi- Ah não, não vai ser o meu irmãozinho tolo e emo que vai ganhar a corrida! o.ó –Se levantou, gritando para o irmão- SASUKE! EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÃO É HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PRA APERTAR O BOTÃO VERMELHO!

Sasuke- Ah, é? oó –Apertou o botão.-

Naruto- ºOº'

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM**

Sasuke e Naruto aparecem nos bancos antes de cruzarem a linha de chegada.

Haku- Na boa, sem querer ofender, mas essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi. ¬¬

Naruto- E depois eu que ganho a fama de baka! ¬¬

Sasuke- u.ù'

Lee- Nós vamos ganhar, Gaara-san! Estamos em 1º! 8DD 

Foi quando, do nada, sem que ninguém pudesse imaginar, do meio das árvores, surgem Temari e Shikamaru, que passam a linha de chegada em 1º lugar.

Gaara e Lee em 2º, Kankurou e Tenten em 3º, Neji e Hinata em 4º, Kiba e Shino em 5º e Sakura e Ino em 6º.

Todos- o.o

Tobi- Peraí, como foi que eles saíram do nada?! O.Ó

Deidara- Un! Só deu os Sabaku, to achando que teve roubalheira! O.ó

Haku- Nem vem, eu não sou subornável! ¬¬ -Escondendo o dinheiro na meia. (Hanna- Não resisti XD)- Bem, alguém tem algo pra dizer ou pra perguntar? n.n

Todos- Pra que o botão vermelho se não se pode apertar nele?! Uú

**Owari (?)**

Hanna- Sim, eu tava sem nada pra fazer. XD Pra quem conhece o jogo: Não liguem para algumas diferenças... Eu me baseei no jogo, mas evitei de me basear na pista do jogo. XD Bem, espero que tenham gostado XD Aliás, a história do botão vermelho e o verde foi pura invenção minha. XD


End file.
